


Clouds in the Sky

by fairyeyes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve seen all of Kenny’s sides. I love Kenny – for he had raised me as his own. He protects me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This is my first Bleach vignette so I hope you enjoy it anyway! I based this off the English translated version of the manga so that's why I used that particular name instead of the other.

Clouds in the Sky

By LilyChan

 

Clouds.

Those white puffy things that float in the air. I don’t know what they’re made of. But I do know that they exist.

In fact, from when I met Kenny, I remember white clouds. I also remember how many of them were there. 13 clouds, now that I think about it.

Of course, I also remember blood. Lots of it. I remember how warm it was when I touched it on Kenny’s sword. I was thankful that it was. I would never admit it, but I was scared when I first approached him.

I was afraid he’d use it against me.

But I’m thankful that he didn’t. Not only he spared my life, but he gave me a name.

Yachiru Kusajishi.

I don’t know what it means, but I’m thankful nonetheless. Ever since then, we had been together. I’ve seen the worst. I’ve seen the best. I’ve seen the strong.

I’ve seen the weak.

I’ve seen all of Kenny’s sides. I love Kenny – for he had raised me as his own. He protects me.

And one day, I’ll protect him. When that day comes, I will protect him with all my heart and strength. I will also count the clouds then too.


End file.
